


Camera

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Dead Drunk Detective (Podcast), The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Johnny Stumbles not quite meeting the Monster Hunters





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> set prior to SIr Max finding and employing Roy and Lorrimer, set prior to Johnny being bitten by a zombie and becoming the Dead Drunk Detective.

There’s two people in his crime scene. One of them has a camera, the other might be drunk. They shouldn’t be in his crime scene, he’s the detective in this part of town. Johnny would tell them to leave, but they’re talking about monsters. Or rather, the man is rambling about monsters and needing someone or two someone’s to hunt down monsters, and the woman is holding a camera and presumably taking pictures. Johnny Stumbles might be the greatest living detective in (this part) of London, but he’s not tackling zombies and werewolves any time soon. He walks back to his office, where a scotch is waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Drunk Detective is a podcast detective series where the culprits might literally be monsters. The detective is also a monster (a zombie). The Monster Hunters is, as one might expect, Monster Hunters. Set in the seventies and is a hammer horror inspired podcast.


End file.
